The present invention relates to pet care systems and methodologies generally.
The following U.S. Patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,204,416; 3,227,138; 3,618,568; 3,734,057; 3,793,988; 3,822,673; 3,965,863; 4,196,693; 4,574,735; 4,593,645; 4,729,342; 5,003,920; 5,048,464; 5,113,801; 5,134,727; 5,140,948; 5,289,799; 5,307,761; 5,996,533; 6,138,609.
The present invention seeks to provide a highly effective system and methodology for processing and eliminating feline feces.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a feline excretia processing and elimination system. The system includes a cat toilet bowl unit, a reusable cat litter disposed in the cat toilet bowl unit and a multifunctional assembly cooperative with the cat toilet bowl unit for separating cat feces and urine from the reusable cat litter and flushing the cat feces and urine from the cat toilet bowl unit.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional assembly is removably and lockably mounted onto the cat toilet bowl unit.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a cover having a cat ingress and egress opening.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cat toilet bowl unit includes a generally peripheral base portion arranged to be supported on a generally flat and level surface and to support a bottom bowl surface which is generally inclined downwardly towards a portion of the bowl unit.
Preferably, the bottom bowl surface is formed with a recess of increasing depth in the general direction of downward incline of the bottom bowl surface. Typically, the recess leads into a crushing and filtering chamber housing.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the crushing and filtering chamber housing cooperates with elements of the multifunctional assembly to define a crushing and filtering chamber.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes adjacent the crushing and filtering chamber housing, a pumping chamber housing.
Preferably, the pumping chamber housing cooperates with elements of the multifunctional assembly to define a pumping chamber.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cat toilet bowl unit also includes, extending above the bottom bowl surface, a generally upstanding peripheral bowl side wall.
Preferably, at a rear portion of the cat toilet bowl unit, the peripheral side wall is preferably provided with a cut-out for accommodating the multifunctional assembly.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional assembly includes a two-part housing and includes a forward facing housing portion and a rearward facing housing portion.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multifunctional assembly includes a water supply subsystem, a crushing and pumping subsystem and a solution dosing subsystem.
Typically, the water supply subsystem includes an inlet hose receiving a pressurized flow of water from a tap via an electrically controlled inlet valve and an outlet device, which directs the pressurized water flow into the cat toilet bowl unit. The water supply subsystem also includes a water level sensing assembly including a pressure sensor water inlet cup, coupled via an air line to a normally closed air pressure operated switch, which senses the level of liquid in the cat toilet bowl unit and closes the electrically controlled inlet valve when the level of the water in the bowl unit reaches a predetermined level.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the crushing and pumping subsystem includes a crushing motor having a rotating drive shaft to which is connected a crushing impeller and a pumping motor, having a rotating drive shaft to which is connected a pumping impeller.
Preferably, the crushing impeller crushes cat feces into pieces sufficiently small as to fit through a filtering separation. Additionally, the cat litter is not crushed by the crushing impeller.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cat litter collides with and travels along the filter separation and thus clean the filter separation by removing therefrom feces and other residues which may have collected thereat and would otherwise inhibit the flow of dirty water and cat feces through the filtering separation.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the crushing and pumping subsystem includes a filtering separation defined by the cat toilet bowl together with the multifunctional assembly.
Preferably, the filtering separation is of a tapered extend.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the filtering separation is sufficiently small as to prevent cat litter particles from passing therethrough.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system also includes a cat litter dryer.
Typically, the solution dosing subsystem pumps a liquid from a solution container to the cat toilet bowl unit for enhancing cleaning and deodorizing of the cat litter.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a feline excretia processing and elimination system, which includes a cat toilet bowl unit, a multifunctional assembly cooperative with the cat toilet bowl unit for separating cat feces and urine from the reusable cat litter and flushing the cat feces and urine from the cat toilet bowl unit, the multifunctional assembly including a filter separation, for use in reusable cat litter granules, the granules being are not normally crushable by operation of the multifunctional assembly and which are sized and configured such as not to pass through the filtering separation and not to become stuck therein, thus clogging the filtering separation.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of manufacture of non-crushable, re-usable cat litter granules, the method including:
mixing a plastic material and clay;
extruding the mixture of plastic material and clay into a filament;
solidifying the filament; and
separating the filament into non-crushable, re-usable cat litter granules.
Preferably, the mixing step also includes adding a deodorizing material.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, non-crushable, re-usable cat litter granules including a mixture of at least a plastic material and clay.
Preferably, the mixture includes a plastic material, an elastomer and clay.
Preferably, the mixture also includes a deodorizing material.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, for use in a feline excretia processing and elimination system including a cat toilet bowl unit and a multifunctional assembly cooperative with the cat toilet bowl unit for separating cat feces and urine from reusable cat litter and flushing the cat feces and urine from the cat toilet bowl unit,
a consumable liquid subsystem including:
a consumable liquid container; and
an outlet valve mounted on the consumable liquid container and being openable upon engagement of the consumable liquid subsystem with the multifunctional assembly.
Preferably, the outlet valve is arranged to be engaged by an engagement protrusion forming part of a socket into which the consumable liquid container and outlet valve are arranged to be mounted on the multifunctional assembly.
Preferably, the outlet valve and the socket cooperative to provide at least one of interlock functionality, metering functionality, liquid exhaustion interlock functionality and liquid exhaustion notification functionality.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a feline excretia processing and elimination method comprising:
placing reusable cat litter in a cat toilet bowl unit; and
separating cat feces and urine from said reusable cat litter and flushing said cat feces and urine from said cat toilet bowl unit at presettable times.
Preferably, the separating includes at least one of:
mechanically engaging the cat feces and the reusable cat litter together, whereby the cat feces is broken down into small pieces and the reusable cat litter is not reduced in size;
circulating the cat feces and the reusable cat litter together along an inclined surface of the cat toilet bowl unit;
simultaneously crushing the cat feces and separating crushed cat feces from the reusable cat litter;
receiving a pressurized flow of water from a tap via an electrically controlled inlet valve and directing the pressurized water flow into the cat toilet bowl unit; and
sensing a water level within the cat toilet bowl unit and automatically terminating supply of water to the bowl unit when the water level reaches a predetermined level.
Preferably, the circulating causes the cat litter to collide with and travel along a filter and thus clean the filter by removing therefrom feces and other residues which may have collected thereat and would otherwise inhibit the flow of cat feces through the filter.
The method may also include at least one of:
drying the cat litter after cleaning thereof; and
pumping a liquid from a solution container to the cat toilet bowl unit for enhancing cleaning and deodorizing of the cat litter.
Preferably, the solution container includes an outlet valve which is openable upon engagement of the consumable liquid container with a suitable socket.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the outlet valve is engaged by an engagement protrusion forming part of a socket into which the consumable liquid container and outlet valve are arranged to be mounted.
Preferably, the outlet valve and the socket cooperative to provide interlock functionality and/or metering functionality.